dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball XE/Budokai Arc
'''Budokai Saga '''is the 2nd arc of Dragon Ball XE`s 2nd arc and also the 2nd arc of Dragon Ball XE/Multiverse Tournament Saga. It takes place after Dragon Ball XE/Super Androids Arc. Main Villians Kechappu.png|Kechappu Toki.png|Toki Prawn.png|Prawn Cherry.png|Cherry Onigiri.png|Onigiri Plot Overview The Supreme Budokai Tournaments Begin! After the android confliction, Mr. Satan passes out due to extreme heartache and a great day of mourning is formed. In honor of his and Goku`s, they close the Tournaments because they two were thought to be evenly the greatest warrior of the universe after the defeat of Omega Shenron. The Budokai makers create a new tournament called the Supreme Budokai Tournament. Gohan takes a cybernetical leave from Orange Star and starts to train his rusty skills with Piccolo, Goten and Trunks as the tournaments are going to be held in the summer. They sign it and so does Vegeta. Bulma makes a Blutz Wave Generator again in case a new trouble comes for Vegeta but he simply cracks it telling to her that he has ascended beyond expectations of her and he dosen`t need to depend in anything anymore. After immense training, the summer has come and all the Z-Fighters have come to commemorate the participators.. But they don`t know what Pan has for surprises! Uub has the first match with Gumball The Baloo, the next, Pan with Suppohich, Goten over Trunks in where Goten wins over going full power (basically cheating because they made a deal but Trunks never knew it!) and the others respectively. The Place was getting bored until the KJidai arrived as tag team division participators. Pan wins the Single Adult Division with Uub dropping out of the ring for being distracted by the rampage of the KJidai`s. The K-Jidai`s (Kechappu Era) The remaining Z Fighters join over a fight against the K Jidai`s. The Z Fighters easily crush the K Jidais until being attracted by Kechappu. With the usage of power absorbtion gun, he absorbs Vegeta`s power and crushes the Z Fighters. Gohan vs Kechappu Gohan finally stands up against Kechappu and has a straightforward fight with him. Kechappu sends an energy blast towards Gohan. He dodges it. After that the audience evacuate the area and the Supreme Tournament area. Kechappu sends a mighty blow to Gohan seemingly making a finish to him but Gohan counters him back sending him fly towards the ring. Kechappu decides to use full power against Gohan and finally defeats him. The Comeback of Strength- Piccolo`s Great Return! Suddenly someone knocks Kechappu out. The devastating shot creates a boulder towards the tournament area. It is revealed that it was Piccolo! Piccolo declares that he is currently the strongest 2nd Z Fighter by he himself ascending into a Super Namekian. Vegeta tops Piccolo. Kechappu and Piccolo have an evenly powered match and decide to end it with a KABOOM! Piccolo gives a Mighty Hell Flash against Kechappu`s Shrink Ray Ozone Gun. Trunks realizes that the Shrink Ray Ozone Gun is an absorption machine used to store and shrink Ozonic threats like CFC and blasts it to another area destroying it. Trunks then with his final power slashes Kechappu with Tapion`s Sword and Piccolo finishes off Kechappu. Once more, the Z Fighters protect us from Corruption. Vegeta`s power restores and Kechappu ironically ends up in jail after serious law offense. Category:Arcs Category:Fan Fiction